Gollum´s Song
by Luize
Summary: Gollums Schatz hat ihn verlassen. Er schreibt einen Song um ihn zurück zu gewinnen.. Ach, lest selbst!


Disclaimer: Mir is nix davon. Alle Tolkien Figuren sind natürlich Tolkien. Der Song is (leicht abgeändert) gesungen von Yvonne Catterfeld, geschrieben von Ecko Fresh (echt wahr) und vertont von Dieter Bohlen. Meine erste Story also bitte nicht so hart sein! Viel Spaß!  
  
Gollum´s Song  
  
Gollum saß in seiner Höhle. Er war zutiefst verletzt. Wie hatte er ihm das nur antun können? Gehen, einfach so? Nur weil dieser dämliche Hobbit aufgetaucht war. Was sollte das? Sie liebten sich doch!  
  
Natürlich, man stritt sich mal. Man hatte Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Man ärgerte sich. In gut 500 Jahren ging man sich eben ab und an auf die Nerven. Aber das, hätte das sein müssen? NEIN!!! Was war mit all dem Schönen, das sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten? Die Fische, die sie zusammen gefangen hatten. Die Orks, die zu zweit viel besser schmeckten. Die ersten Tauchgänge im See, wie als sie sich das erste Mal gesehen hatten.  
  
Überhaupt, ihr Kennen lernen! Romantisch beim Angeln, an seinem Geburtstag. Schon damals hatte er einfach hinreißend ausgesehen. Gollum war nicht der Einzige gewesen, der seine Reize erkannte, aber hatte sich durchgesetzt. Weil sie für einander bestimmt waren. Die anderen waren eifersüchtig gewesen, und so waren sie ausgezogen, und hatten diese kuschelige Höhle mit eigenem Pool entdeckt. In trauter Zweisamkeit hatten sie hier all die Jahre gelebt, und es war perfekt. Die wahre Liebe.  
  
Und all das wollte er nun einfach fort werfen. Hatte er fortgeworfen. Warum????  
  
Eine einzelne Träne kullerte seine Wange hinunter, und Wut stieg in ihm auf. Dieser Hobbit war schuld! Sie hatten sich geliebt, es war die perfekte Beziehung gewesen, und der musste sich dazwischen mischen. Er war zu blöd zum Rätselraten, und nun spannte er ihm den Freund aus.  
  
Dabei hatte der ihm seinen Schatz noch nicht mal richtig ausgespannt. Der war ja von selbst gegangen, um, wie er sagte, mal zu "schauen, was in der Welt zu Zeit so abgeht" und alte Freunde von ihm zu besuchen. Gollum verstand ja, dass man seine alten Beziehungen in guter Erinnerung behielt und dann und wann mal Lust hatte, jemanden nach einer Weile wiederzusehen! Aber das? Einfach die erstbeste Gelegenheit am Schopf ergreifen und abhauen? Weshalb? Nur wegen der paar Gerüchte, die es gegeben hatte und nach denen sein Ex noch am Leben war musste er gleich auf und davon?  
  
Natürlich, sie hatten oft darüber gesprochen: Sein Schatz hatte seinen Ex- Freund sehr vermisst, war er doch auf dem Schlachtfeld von ihm getrennt worden und hatte seinen Tod annehmen müssen. Das war sehr tragisch, klar. Aber nur, weil er ANGEBLICH noch am Leben war... Schließlich, man wusste nichts genaues! Und außerdem waren sie zusammen, und seit kurzem sogar verlobt!  
  
Ob er ihn jemals wirklich geliebt hatte? Oder war er nur Ersatz gewesen, die ganzen Jahre lang? Nein, das weigerte Gollum sich zu glauben. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Warum auch? Sie wären nie zusammen gekommen, wenn er ihn nie geliebt hatte! Außerdem hatte er so oft gesagt, wie gut Gollum ihm gefiel, besonders seine Augen. Sie würden in an seinen Ex...  
  
Moment mal. Er erinnerte ihn also an seinen Ex, der auch ein tolles, echt faszinierendes Auge hatte? Also wirklich nur Ersatz? Oder doch wahre Liebe?  
  
Gollum war total durcheinander. Er hatte so oft von seinem Ex gesprochen, wie sehr er ihn vermisste und all das. Als die ersten Gerüchte aufgetaucht waren, war er total aus dem Häuschen gewesen, und sie hatten sich gestritten, aber danach auch wieder vertragen! Andererseits...  
  
Ach, warum war nur alles so schrecklich kompliziert? Warum konnten sie nicht einfach wieder zusammen sein, wie früher? Warum konnten sie nicht wie früher alles teilen und einfach zusammen sein? WARUM???  
  
Er war sehr, sehr wütend, aber auch enttäuscht. Wie hatte er ihm das antun können? Er hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen! Was wollte er bei diesem Hobbit? Weit kam er mit dem eh nicht! Oder?  
  
Traurig, wie er war, begann er vor sich in zu summen. Er war schon immer sehr musikalisch gewesen, sie hatten oft gemeinsam Musik gemacht. Knochentrommeln auf den Felsen und dazu Gesang. Die Fische hatten mitgegroovt, und die Orks klapperten mit den Zähnen im Takt. Wundervoll, und danach gab es immer ein Festmahl. Er hatte es geliebt. Und war trotzdem gegangen.  
  
Langsam formte sich die Melodie zu einem Lied, ein Liebeslied für seinen Schatz. "Du hast mein Herz gebrochen, mein Schatz..." Er wollte weiter singen, doch es wummerte laut von der Höhlendecke und einige Brocken fielen von der Decke. Blöde Orks. Andere Leute nahmen Besenstiele. Die mussten immer Keulen nehmen. Er war sehr traurig.  
  
~*~  
  
Die nächste Zeit war öd und leer. Er vermisste ihn ganz schrecklich. Und er war sich sicher, dass auch an seinem Schatz die Trennung nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen war. Sein einziger Trost war die Musik. Das Lied, dass er begonnen hatte, war fast fertig, und er sang es oft. Es tröstete ihn unheimlich:  
  
"Was uns in diesem Leben fehlt bist Du, mein Schatz  
  
Was ist nur geschehen bei ihm?!  
  
Hör uns zu, wir denken an Dich, Was immer wir auch tun, mein Schatz, Was ist nur, was ist nur mit uns?  
  
Du hast unser Herz gebrochen als du bei ihm warst  
  
Aus Tagen wurden Wochen oder auch ein Jahr!"  
  
Doch es war trotz allem nur ein Lied.  
  
~*~  
  
Schließlich hielt er es nicht länger aus. Er beschloss, auf Reisen zu gehen, um seinen Schatz zu suchen. Er packte seine Sachen, aß zum letzten Mal Orkbraten mit Fischknödeln und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
Der Weg war weit und beschwerlich. Er wusste nicht, wo er suchen sollte, also suchte er überall. Er fragte nach seinem Schatz, aber sah kaum jemanden, den er fragen konnte, und die, die er fragte, konnten ihm nicht weiter helfen. Es war sehr erschöpfend, und total erledigt kroch er eines morgens in eine Höhle, weil er dort zu übertagen gedachte. Er war hoch im Gebirge, es war fast wie zu Hause, und doch ganz anders.  
  
Doch er konnte nicht schlafen. Traurig sang er sich sein Lied vor.  
  
Und wir sehn das Du schon entschieden hast, Du gehst, mein Schatz  
  
Weißt Du denn nicht mehr, wo wir sind?  
  
Und wir sehn das für uns Dein Herz jetzt nicht mehr schlägt, mein Schatz  
  
Wo bist Du, wo bist Du nur hin?  
  
Plötzlich hörte er ein Rascheln hinter sich. Es kam aus dem Gang, zu dem sich die Höhle, in der er war, verbreiterte. Da er ohnehin nicht schlafen konnte, folgte er dem Gang.  
  
Es war angenehm dunkel, und er beschloss, lieber weiter hinten zu schlafen, wo die blöde helle Sonne nicht so schnell hinkam, als -  
  
- ihn plötzlich eine Klaue an der Schulter packte und eine schrille Stimme fragte: "Was willst du denn hier?"  
  
Gollum sagte, er suche seinen Schatz. Daraufhin nahmen sie ihn mit.  
  
~*~  
  
Sie waren nicht nett zu ihm, doch schließlich brachte man ihn zu ihrem Anführer. Wie überrascht war er, als er in ihm den Ex seines Schatzes wiedererkannte. Er passte haargenau auf die Beschreibung! Doch sein Schatz war nicht bei ihm.  
  
Um ganz sicher zu sein, wollte er nachfragen, doch sein Gegenüber redete zu erst:  
  
"Hey, ich bin Sauron, der dunkle Herrscher Mordors und Herr dieser Erde. Also, sobald ich diesen Krieg gewonnen habe. Egal, ich habe gehört, mein Lover wäre bei dir? Ich vermisse ihn, weißt du? Wollte ihn mal wieder sehen."  
  
"Er ist nicht mehr bei uns, wir haben uns getrennt. Er wollte dich besuchen gehen, und seit dem haben wir ihn nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
"Er wollte mich besuchen, wirklich? .....Aber er ist nicht hier. Weißt du, wo er sein könnte?" Sauron sah jetzt richtig verzweifelt aus, doch Gollum konnte ihm nicht weiter helfen. Er wollte es auch nicht, schließlich hatte sein Schatz ja nur was von "kurz besuchen" gesagt. Von "mit ihm auf immer und ewig zusammen bleiben" war keine Rede gewesen!  
  
Gollum verabschiedete sich bald von Sauron. Er verstand nun zwar etwas besser, warum sein Schatz ihn so geliebt hatte -das Auge war wirklich außergewöhnlich-, aber soooooooooooooooooooooo toll wie der dachte, war er auch wieder nicht.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg kam er wieder an der Höhle vorbei und beschloss sie sich noch mal etwas näher anzusehen, als eventuelle zweite Wohnung - man konnte ja nie wissen, wie das mit einer Wohnung so war, wenn man sie eine Weile leer stehen ließ, und mit Pool sowieso.  
  
Als er drinnen ne Weile umherspaziert war, hörte er etwas. Da summte jemand, und zwar SEINEN SONG!!!  
  
Er ging um die Ecke und entdeckte eine für eine Frau nicht mal schlecht aussehende Lady. Sie summte das Lied vor sich hin und schien in Gedanken versunken.  
  
"Hey, warum singst du unseren Song?", sprach er sie an. Sie zuckte zusammen und war sehr erschrocken, doch er beruhigte sie schnell: "Hey, hey, keine Sorge. Wir sind Gollum. Wir haben dieses Lied erfunden, für unseren Schatz, der uns verlassen hat."  
  
Die Lady beruhigte sich und erwiderte: "Ich bin Kankra. Ist das Lied echt von dir? Das ist voll schön, es geht mir nicht mir aus dem Kopf, aber ich kriegs nicht mehr zusammen. Singst du es mir noch mal vor?"  
  
"Klar. Es ist aber noch nicht fertig, ich muss es korrigieren, weil ich jetzt den Typen kenne, wegen dem mein Schatz sich von mir getrennt hat."  
  
Und er legte los:  
  
"Was uns in diesem Leben fehlt bist Du, mein Schatz  
  
Was ist nur geschehen bei ihm?!  
  
Hör uns zu, wir denken an Dich, Was immer wir auch tun, mein Schatz, Was ist nur, was ist nur mit uns?  
  
Du hast unser Herz gebrochen als Du bei ihm warst  
  
Aus Tagen wurden Wochen oder auch ein Jahr!  
  
Oh Baby wir könn´ nicht glauben das du uns verlässt..  
  
Und wir sehn das Du schon entschieden hast, Du gehst, mein Schatz  
  
Weißt du denn nicht mehr, wo wir sind?  
  
Und wir sehn das für uns Dein Herz jetzt nicht mehr schlägt, mein Schatz  
  
Wo bist Du, wo bist Du nur hin?  
  
Du hast unser Herz gebrochen als Du bei ihm warst  
  
Aus Tagen wurden Wochen oder auch ein Jahr!  
  
Oh Baby wir könn´ nicht glauben das du uns verlässt..."  
  
Kankra war begeistert. Sie gab ihm auch einen wertvollen Ratschlag: "Sing es ihm vor! Dann begreift er, wie sehr du ihn liebst, das würde jeder tun!"  
  
Gollum war happy, doch er musste weiter. Kankra verstand das natürlich. Sie machten aus, dass er vorbei kommen würde, wenn er in der Nähe wäre. Sie aßen noch gemeinsam zusammen -Orkratatouille- und dann machte er sich auf den Weg. Er war sicher, dass er und Schatz wieder zusammen kommen würden.  
  
~*~  
  
Nur, so einfach, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, war es leider nicht. Er suchte überall, doch Schatz war nicht zu finden. Es war so deprimierend!  
  
Gollum war gerade in der Höhle von Moria, wo er den Balrog nach dem Schatz gefragt hatte, als er in der Ferne Stimmen hörte. Neun Typen, die anscheinend Höhlen-Seight-seeing machten. Das war relativ uninteressant und er wollte gerade wieder gehen, als ihm sein Schatz auffiel. Ganz recht, SEIN SCHATZ!!! Er war dabei! Er hatte ihn endlich gefunden.  
  
Logisch, dass er sich an die Fersen der Gruppe heftete. Wo die wohl hin wollten?  
  
~*~  
  
Es war nicht immer einfach ihnen zu folgen. Hatten sich diese Idioten doch tatsächlich mit dem Balrog angelegt! Beeindruckend, dass nur einer und nicht alle hops gingen. Anschließend gingen sie in einen Wald und paddelten danach in Bootchen weiter.  
  
Diese Truppe war einfach zu blöd. Er hatte seinem Schatz eigentlich mehr Verstand zugetraut! Aber das war noch nicht alles! Anscheinend war Schatz jetzt mit diesem kleinen glubschäugigen Hobbit zusammen. Warum nur, fand er sonst nichts Besseres? Andererseits, wenn er Gollum wiedersah und das Lied hörte, wären sie bestimmt wieder glücklich vereint.  
  
Eine Weile später war diesen Idioten anscheinend doch aufgefallen, dass sie nicht zusammen passten. Sie trennten sich, und Glubschi ging mit Schatz und einem Kumpel allein weiter.  
  
Als sie ein paar Tage später ins Gebirge kamen, wurde Gollum immer ungeduldiger. Verfolgen war so langweilig!  
  
Eines Abends hielt er es nicht länger aus. Er krabbelte zu den Dreien herunter und wollte Schatz gerade den Song vorsingen, als die Hobbits aufwachten und ihn fesselten. Gollum hatte recht gehabt, als er festgestellt hatte, dass die nicht besonders helle waren. Sie waren zu blöd, um allein nach Mordor zu kommen, wo sie Schatz allen Ernstes bei Sauron abliefern wollten. Das musste ja ne TOLLE Beziehung sein, die sein Schatz und Glubschi da hatten. Dennoch waren sogar zu blöd, ohne sich mit Hilfe von außen zu betrügen. Sie machten Gollum zu ihrem Führer.  
  
Aber Glubschi hatte sowieso irgendwie ein Rad ab. Er hatte die fixe Idee, Gollum heiße ab sofort "Sméagol" und wollte die ganze Zeit mit "Herr" angeredet werden. Aber was tat man nicht alles für die Liebe.  
  
Trotzdem war es die Hölle. Glubschi war total überheblich und der andere fette Hobbit war einfach nur total blöd, der totale Beziehungsfeind. Er war gegen die Beziehung von Glubschi und Schatz und gegen die Beziehung von Gollum und Schatz. Er wollte Schatz wohl für sich.  
  
Nur würde ihm das nicht gelingen, ob wohl er sich nach Kräften bemühte. Einmal drehte er Gollum ein merkwürdiges Brot an, das angeblich "ganz echt voll elbenmäßig gut" schmeckte. Es war vergiftet. Gollum würgte alles heraus und hätte ihn am liebsten ermordet.  
  
Er zeigte seine Gefühle jedoch nicht und führte sie durch die Gegend. Es war stinklangweilig. Jeden Tag überlegte er, wie er sie loswerden konnte bzw. ihnen erklären, dass er mit Schatz zusammen war, bis es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Kankra! Die konnte so was doch. Sie würden bei ihr eine kleine Party machen und Kankra würde es den Hobbits erklären, und Gollum könnte sein Lied vorsingen. Sein Schatz würde ihn wieder lieben und die Hobbits könnten wieder nach Hause zurück. Das wollten sie eh die ganze Zeit.  
  
Trotzdem führte Gollum die Hobbits wie gewünscht zum schwarzen Tor. Nur konnten sie da nicht rein, wie sie feststellten. Hätte Gollum ihnen auch früher sagen können, aber die waren ja wie gesagt eh nicht besonders helle.  
  
Nun hörten sie ihm aber zu. Er schlug vor, bei Kankra vorbei zugehen. Er hatte sie nun doch eine Weile nicht gesehen, so eine Suche war schließlich zeitraubend. Die Hobbits waren einverstanden.  
  
~*~  
  
Aber die Hobbits waren leider noch dümmer als sie aussahen. Sie ließen sich erwischen, und dabei wohnte Kankra keinen halben Tag entfernt! Immerhin konnte er dann schon mal bei ihr vorbei schauen und alles vorbereiten.  
  
Als er dann endlich mit den Hobbits weiter konnte, die es durch Einsatz von für ihre Verhältnisse wirklich verblüffender Intelligenz geschafft hatten, frei gelassen zu werden, war er sehr ungeduldig. Aber er riss sich zusammen und trieb die Hobbits ein wenig zur Eile an.  
  
Als sie bei Kankra ankamen, zitterte er fast vor Ungeduld. Bald wären sie endlich wieder zusammen! Doch er mahnte sich selbst zur Geduld. Er durfte es jetzt nicht verderben. Er beruhigte sich und führte die Hobbits weiter Kankras Eingangstreppe hoch. Als die Hobbits meinten, es wäre jetzt nötig, eine Pause zu machen -sie waren ja sooooooooooooo erschöpft- beschloss Gollum, Kankra schon Bescheid zu sagen.  
  
Sie freute sich sehr über sein Kommen. Und noch mehr, dass er Gäste mitbrachte. "Wunderbar", sagte sie. "Das mit der Party ist ne super Idee. Und ich freue mich für dich, dass du bald wieder mit deinem Schatz vereint bist." Gollum nickte eifrig. Bald wären sie wieder glücklich.  
  
Er ging zurück zu den Hobbits, die immer noch schliefen, und weckte sie. Er erklärte ihnen den Weg und verschwand dann in einem Seitengang, um Kankra ihren Spaß zu lassen. Sie wollte die Hobbits ein bisschen erschrecken, aber diese Idioten glaubten gleich, sie sollten gefressen werden und wehrten sich, und das Ende vom Lied war schließlich, dass Kankra verwundet und beleidigt in der Ecke lag, Glubschi von den benachbarten Orks gefangengenommen wurde, der fette Hobbit mit Schatz durchbrannte und Gollum und Schatz immer noch getrennt waren. Langsam begann er an der Bestimmung ihrer Beziehung zu zweifeln.  
  
Doch er gab nicht auf. Schatz hatte zwar während der ganzen Wanderung kein Wort mit ihm geredet (Glubschi war immer eifersüchtig dazwischen gegangen) aber wenn er ihm das Lied vorsang, wären sie wieder vereint. Er wusste es.  
  
Also folgte er den Hobbits weiter. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie sie es mit dem Intelligenzquotienten einer Fischgräte geschafft hatten, Glubschi zu befreien, aber es war auch egal, Hauptsache, er gewann Schatz zurück.  
  
Er folgte ihnen über die Ebene Gorgoroth und den Schicksalsberg hinauf, wo es ihm dann endgültig reichte. Er hatte sich getäuscht. Glubschi wollte Schatz nicht zu Sauron bringen. ER WOLLTE IHN ERMORDEN!!!! Er wollte ihn von der Klippe in den Schicksalsklüften stoßen! Aber Gollum würde das nicht zu lassen!  
  
ER überholte sie und lauerte ihnen auf, aber der fette Hobbit, dieser Trottel, glaubte, Gollum wolle ihn essen und hätte ihn beinah getötet. Glubschi nutzt die Zeit, und Schatz in die Schicksalsklüfte zu schleifen.  
  
Gollum rannte so schnell er konnte den beiden hinterher und blieb verblüfft stehen. Glubschi stand vorne an der Klippe und machte Schatz ein Liebesgeständnis!  
  
"Oh Schatz, ich kann es nicht tun. Ich wollte es, denn du bist mir nicht treu, doch ich liebe dich zu sehr. Ich werde nicht Sam heiraten, sondern dich!"  
  
Das konnte Gollum nun gar nicht mehr ertragen. Sein Schatz war bereits verlobt, und zwar mit ihm! Er stürmte nach vorne, schubste Glubschi zur Seite und sah seinen Schatz glücklich und verliebt an. Endlich.  
  
Und während die Hobbits sich noch während des gelösten Verlöbnisses stritten, hob Gollum die Stimme und sang sein Lied, den Song für seinen Schatz, zum ersten und einzigen Mal in voller Länge:  
  
"Was uns in diesem Leben fehlt bist Du, mein Schatz  
  
Was ist nur geschehen bei ihm?!  
  
Hör uns zu, wir denken an Dich, Was immer wir auch tun, mein Schatz, Was ist nur, was ist nur mit uns?  
  
Du hast unser Herz gebrochen als Du bei ihm warst  
  
Aus Tagen wurden Wochen oder auch ein Jahr!  
  
Oh Baby wir könn´ nicht glauben das Du uns verlässt..  
  
Wir sehn in seinem Auge - er nimmt Dich uns weg  
  
Und wir sehn das Du schon entschieden hast, Du gehst, mein Schatz  
  
Weißt Du denn nicht mehr, wo wir sind?  
  
Und wir sehn das für uns Dein Herz jetzt nicht mehr schlägt, mein Schatz  
  
Wo bist du, wo bist Du nur hin?  
  
Du hast unser Herz gebrochen als Du bei ihm warst  
  
Aus Tagen wurden Wochen oder auch ein Jahr!  
  
Oh Baby wir könn´ nicht glauben das Du uns verlässt..  
  
Wir sehn in seinem Auge - er nimmt Dich uns weg  
  
uuuuh  
  
uhahahu  
  
Du hast unser Herz gebrochen als Du bei ihm warst  
  
Aus Tagen wurden Wochen oder auch ein Jahr  
  
Oh Baby wir könn´ nicht glauben das Du uns verlässt  
  
Wir sehn in seinem Auge- er nimmt Dich uns weg  
  
Du hast unser Herz gebrochen als Du bei ihm warst  
  
Es tut so weh (es tut so weh), oh Schatz (oh Schatz)  
  
Du hast unser Herz gebrochen als Du bei ihm warst  
  
Aus Tagen wurden Wochen oder auch ein Jahr  
  
Du hast unser Herz gebrochen!"  
  
Schatz war sehr gerührt. Mehr als das, ihm wurde klar, dass er einen riesigen Fehler gemacht hatte. Sie liebten sich doch! Er entschuldigte sich tausend mal und bat Gollum, ihm zu verzeihen. Das tat der natürlich gerne.  
  
Sie hielten sich glücklich an den Händen und wollten gerade nach Hause gehen, als Glubschi, rasend vor Eifersucht, sie beide von der Klippe stürzte.  
  
Doch Gollum war nicht böse. Er und Schatz waren zusammen gewesen, von der Sekunde, als er den Song begonnen hatte, bis zu ihrem Tod. Genau das hatte er sich gewünscht. Natürlich hätte die Zeitspanne dazwischen etwas größer sein können, doch es war gut. Auch sein Schatz war froh. Er starb noch in Gollums Armen. 


End file.
